The Last Day on Earth
by CSI Ames
Summary: What will happen when it's the end of the world and Penny and Sheldon are left to wait for it alone? Based on the Kate Miller- Heidke song "The Last Day on Earth". Summary sucks- please read! Penny/Sheldon obviously. One Shot. Rated K just in case.


**The Last Day on Earth**

A/N: Based on the song "The Last Day on Earth" by Kate Miller-Heidke. I love this song, and I'm currently obsessed with all the Penny/Sheldon fan fics around, so I figured I would give it a go writing my own. It's my first fan fic, so please don't be too harsh, but constructive criticism is welcomed. It's the only way I'll learn.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Big Bang Theory characters, locations or quotes (sadly) and I don't own anything to do with Kate or Kate's song. No copyright intended.

_Look down the ground below is crumbling  
Look up the stars are all exploding  
_

Penny looked out the window and gasped. The world was in a state of collapse. Meteors were raining down from the yellow sky. They crashed into the pavement with a huge "bang" and caused pressure cracks all the way down the abandoned streets.

Taking a step back from the window, she looked around the abandoned apartment. She could scarcely remember what had happened after Sheldon had headed out of the door, his emergency evacuation pack hung over his shoulder, even though he had been gone for only twenty minutes.

But she could remember him striding across the room, grabbing his laptop to record his findings and giving her a hug. His long, slender arms had enveloped her and she had nestled her head underneath his chin.

"Goodbye Penny" he had whispered. She had looked up to see his face like she had never seen it before. His large blue eyes had looked so upset.

She had looked down and grabbed both of his hands in hers, and looked back at him.

"Be careful sweetie." She whispered back. Stretching up on her toes, she had leaned up to his face intending to give him a kiss on the cheek. Instead of pulling away like she expected him to, he had leant down and given her a little kiss on the lips.

She had been shocked; first of all, that Sheldon was doing this. Secondly, at how much she found herself enjoying it. His kiss was hard, yet soft and gentle. There was urgency, and yet, a feeling as though neither wanted it to end.

Outside, another meteorite crashed to Earth and made them both break the embrace.

Sheldon looked to the window. He checked his wristwatch and rubbed her arm.

"I will fix this Penny. I will save the world."

"I know you will." She had stepped aside. She had let him go. She didn't know he was going to come back.

She turned as he left the apartment, and saw to her immense satisfaction, that he took the keys out of the bowl by the door- he did intend to come back after all.

Not like the others, she thought as she stared out the window, brought back to the end of the world by another crash of space rock. Leonard, Raj and Howard had headed north. Nothing was said to her. Not a verbal goodbye anyway. Just a letter slotted under her door during the early hours of this morning, explaining where they had gone and why. They were trying to save the world as well, but they couldn't have taken her and Sheldon too? She sighed and stood by the window. Looking around the apartment to distract her from the debris, she saw so much that reminded her of the boys.

No, she corrected herself. Reminded her of Sheldon.

A silent tear ran down her face. She had finally admitted her feelings to herself. To him. Why does it always take an apocalypse for two people to realise they were perfect for each other?

Raj had tried to tell them. He had noticed the change that no one else had seen. Sheldon had argued with him. Something that made Penny smile, even now. Even through this.

Sheldon was never wrong. Sheldon couldn't be wrong.

As she headed to his room, she realised that Sheldon could be wrong. This was happening.

Opening the door, she smiled. The room smelled like him. Like soap, and hand sanitiser and baby wipes. She crossed the room as a large 'boom' shook the apartment. She pulled the sheets back on his bed- which was immaculate as always- and crawled in under the blanket. Laying her head on his pillow, she breathed in. It smelt clean- like fabric softener. It was there that she closed her eyes and let herself cry.

And cry. And cry.

Eventually, she cried herself to sleep.

_It's the last day on earth  
In my dreams  
It's the end of the world  
And you've come back to me  
In my dreams_

It was the feeling of someone else crawling into the bed that first awoke Penny. She turned her head to the side and someone kissed her on the cheek. Someone who smelt like soap and hand sanitiser and baby wipes.

"Sheldon?"

"Well, really Penny. Who else would it be?"

And they stayed like that for a while. Both lying on their sides, as he cuddled her, keeping her body close to his.

"Penny," he whispered.

"Yes, honey?"

"Nobody is allowed to be in my bedroom." He muttered. She giggled as he kissed her head.

_Between the dust and the debris  
There's a light surrounding you and me_

_It's the last day on earth  
In my dreams  
It's the end of the world  
And you've come back to me_

"Sheldon?"

"Yes, Penny?"

"Did you save the world?" She turned to look at him. Sheldon's left eye started twitching.

"Yes Penny." He rubbed her arm as another shock went through the apartment. "We're safe now."

And with that, she knew he was lying. Sheldon Cooper was lying to keep her safe. She snuggled further down into his arms, and his warm breath on her neck soothed her. It took a little while, but eventually Penny fell back to sleep.

_  
And you hold me closer than I can ever remember being held.  
I'm not afraid to sleep now, if we can stay like this until  
_  
_It's the last day on earth  
In my dreams  
It's the end of the world  
And you've come back to me_

She awoke when she felt the building rumble and heard the smashing of brick. The whole apartment was shaking. Sheldon abruptly sat up next to her.

"Danger, Danger!"

Penny screamed as half of the apartment fell away. From her vantage point in Sheldon's bed, she could see right out of the apartment to the car park below. The cars were covered in rubble from the apartment block. Penny threw back the covers and hopped out of bed. Sheldon's eyes followed her as she walked to the edge of the building where Sheldon's door used to be.

"Penny? Penny!"

She turned to him and stood waiting.

"Please don't stand so close to the proximity of the broken wall. I fear that the angle of the breakage will be insufficient to keep you from succumbing to gravity."

She processed that for a second.

"I'm not going to fall, Sheldon. I'll be fine." With that, she edged ever closer. She looked back at him. He was inching out of bed, fighting his fear of heights in his desire to protect her. At that moment, she screamed. Her foot had slipped from the edge of the building. Sheldon rushed to her and attempted to grab her hand, but it may as well have been water for how easily it slipped through his.

She fell so fast she had no feeling of falling, just of her body hitting the ground.

"Oh!" she groaned.

"Penny!" Sheldon was leaning out of the apartment block, searching for her amongst the dust.

"I think... I think I'm ok." But he had disappeared from sight. She turned her head slightly and looked around. The debris was everywhere. She turned her head to the other side and found one of Sheldon's action figures looking back at her. She smiled and remembered all the fun times she had had in the apartment.

_In my head I replay our conversations  
Over and over til they feel like hallucinations  
You know me? I love to lose my mind  
And every time anybody speaks your name I still feel the same  
I ache, I ache, I ache inside_.

Like the time she beat Sheldon at Halo. Or their quests in Age of Conan. And that time she snuck into the apartment to borrow milk.

Plus there were some pretty awkward conversations as well. She cringed as she remembered some of the worst- Sheldon enquiring about her and Leonard's sexual relationship, or the time he wanted to know why she bought her tampons in one month supplies, rather than buying in bulk.

She laughed at the thought. Then it all went black.

When she awoke, Sheldon was kneeling next to her, his emergency evacuation pack by his side. He had begun to bandage her up. He leant over her and gently pulled her into a sitting position.

"I have deduced from my not-so-basic knowledge of the human anatomy that you have not suffered any breakages, and that the only problem from now on should be that of pain. I need to ask, are you allergic to any medication? I wasn't sure whether to give you Ibuprofen or not..."

"Sweetie?" She cut in. "I'm glad you're here to see the end of the world with me." She pulled him down by his shirt collar and kissed him gently. He kissed her back, with some urgency and she was surprised by the way her body responded to his.

It was somewhere between the kissing and the groping that the real Penny awoke with a start.

She clawed at her body, trying to find the bandages. None.

She searched her bed to make sure Sheldon wasn't in it. He wasn't.

Quickly climbing out of bed, she ran to her living room to make sure it was all in one piece. It was.

Opening up the curtains, she saw the sky was a perfect and clear blue- not one meteor in sight. Thank god.

She sat on the armrest of the lounge and sighed. What a wacky dream. It was then she heard the three knocks.

_Knock, knock, knock. _"Penny?"

_Knock, knock, knock. _"Penny?"

She was alarmed at how her heart rate picked up, and how anxious she was to see him. Her eyes widened. No. Not with Sheldon Cooper!

"Holy crap on a cracker."

_Knock, knock, knock. _"Penny?"


End file.
